


面具舞會－及岩

by Muhua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhua/pseuds/Muhua
Summary: Day 1 for seijoh week 2020Royal AU
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	面具舞會－及岩

皇室au，及川國王＆岩泉騎士

－－

挑高的宴會廳裝飾著金碧輝煌，訴說王國歷史的圖騰環繞天花板中央的水晶吊燈，片片晶瑩剔透折射蠟燭的光芒，點亮舞廳的角落。暗紅色天鵝絨的簾子厚重的垂墜至大理石地板，但盡數被黃如稻穗的的帶子束起。每扇窗戶都開著，迎接涼爽的夜風驅散房裡的悶熱。

舞廳滿是細心場佈的侍女及男僕，而今夜的城裡燈火通明，家家戶戶趕著上年輕國王舉辦的面具舞會。

藉著豐年的名義舉辦，實則歡迎新進的一群騎士。

及川始終無法忘記童年那雙直接看進面具之下的炙熱雙眼。

一切的開端或許可以從20年前說起，及川的母親剛誕下他時。

及川是家中唯一的男孩，只是恰巧父親的宰相岩泉家早他40天誕下另一名男孩。

於是理所當然的他跟那位名叫岩泉一的男孩成為摯友－－就像他們的父親。他們像連體嬰無時無刻不一起活動，除了及川上政治學而阿一去演武場的時候。

與岩泉一相處的時間宛如加速運轉，有生以來便沒體會過的「一個人」也看似永遠不需要體會。直到阿一的父親跟父王大吵一架，父王在氣憤下將他們驅趕至邊疆，連同阿一一起，從此再沒見他們在城堡出現。

那一刻，世界彷彿停止運轉。那年，及川徹10歲，與阿一剛拿走彼此的初吻。

分別的十年，彼此都多了不少改變，及川決會隱藏真正的情緒，無論做什麼都要先塗上一層混著毒藥的蜂蜜，畢竟當初趕走岩泉父親的決定豎立了許多敵人。

然而現在那人卻穿著一襲反射陽光的銀色鎧甲，侍衛操練時動作順暢有力，眼裡不帶心機，混在一群新兵中。他不知道岩泉一是帶著什麼想法重回王城，但及川受夠獨自一人的日子。

那雙愈發深沉的粽色眼睛燃起興致，扭頭便開始籌畫這場盛大的舞會。銳利的雙眼鎖定岩泉，便不會再放他逃走，邀請的其他人民不過讓他是誤以為自己很安全的陷阱罷了。他更想直接把那背脊挺直的戰士拐走，在他的懷抱中予取予求。

/

被五彩繽紛的光芒點亮的宴會廳，時序入夏，偌大的空間卻不會感到悶熱。悠揚的音樂流瀉而出，盛裝打扮的樂隊以高超的技巧撥動琴弦；食物的香味自角落飄來，一桌桌的西點整齊的排放在舖有桌巾的桌子上。女士五顏六色的長裙好似綻放的花，男士也紛紛換上自己最喜歡的衣著。宴會廳敞開的大門宛如敞開的雙臂，迎接盛裝打扮的賓客。

岩泉一與一群穿著鎧甲的值班戰士站在一起，對宴會歡愉的氣氛不甚習慣。他嫌身上筆挺的黑色西裝妨礙大幅度的動作，他不習慣臉上的銀色面具遮去部分視線。禮儀的束縛使他這樣的戰士感到不安。

岩泉不太確定他自願離開邊疆騎士團來到城堡的理由也不太確定是什麼讓他願意放棄熟悉的廣闊，讓自己接近王城的窒息。

他不確定是看著新王的登基式時，在這座象牙城瞥見的營業式笑容還是想粉碎面具的欲望讓他自願放棄能力至上的生活來到政治角力中心。

他沒有人群中搜尋到及川國王的身影，但他知道他就在舞池某處。

「喂，岩泉，」一名粉色頭髮值班的衛兵小聲呼喚他。花卷是這座城堡的騎士團裡的資深戰士，他與另一名同樣在值班的衛兵松川跟岩泉同齡，卻早了數年進入王城，是合作已久的搭檔。「你就不用這麼拘謹了，快去玩啊。又不是每天都有這麼多漂亮女生進城堡，今天過了又只剩一群男人了喔。」

「只是有點不習慣這種宴會。」岩泉微微扯鬆領帶，卻被不知何時靠近的松川推了一把，就這麼跌進跳舞的人群之中。

華爾滋驟停，帶著面具的男女相互敬禮，正是轉換節奏的短暫休息，笑語將房間點的更加耀眼。人群再度開始移動，連舞伴也沒有的岩泉有些不知所措，直到一隻有力的手點了點他的肩。

「沒有舞伴嗎？」不是預期中的柔軟女音，卻是同樣甜膩的招呼。

岩泉倏地轉身，迎上一位擁有深棕色的眼睛的男子。男子比他稍高，皮膚白皙，棕色的頭髮看出花了許多時間整理，面具跟其他人相比也多了幾分華麗：金色面具僅遮住眼周，上的雕刻極為精緻，眼角裝飾著小小的紅寶石受燈光影響在胭脂紅與猩紅之間變換，使得棕色瞳孔似乎也被染成紅色。配合著面具，那人套著一間紅色的外套，領子繡著金邊。

岩泉光從氣質便知道他的身分，沒有人帶著那具面具能夠像此刻的及川一樣，夾雜優雅與威嚴。

「陪我跳舞。」及川強硬的拉起他的手。

「陛下，我－－」他試圖反駁，卻被比他稍高的國王用食指抬起下巴。

「既然你認出我，你不知道王的命令不能拒絕嗎？」眼神一暗。

「我想面具舞會的意思就是大家身分平等一晚。」岩泉很想詛咒自己停不住的嘴。

「小岩。」容貌姣好的國王調皮一笑，方才的陰沉早遍尋不著。「陪我跳一支舞。」但語氣裡還是不容拒絕的請求。

「喂，等一下－－」及川已經拉住他的腰開始旋轉。

長年避免參加這類宴會的岩泉，理所當然舞步笨拙。「抱歉。」

「哈哈哈小岩踩錯舞步的樣子也很可愛呢。」及川單手捏了把岩泉腰側的肉。「嘖。沒有贅肉。」不滿的抱怨。

他的表現與初見時精心維持的人設不同，及川偶爾揭開的面具下，是調皮的本性。岩泉有種錯覺，彷彿他們分開的十年不曾存在。

「你過得好嗎？」及川淺淺的笑了。帶著面具的臉被點亮。

「嘛－－還可以吧。」

/

跳盡兩首舞曲，及川臉上已不再是舞會剛開始的陰沉，他笑的像一朵綻放的玫瑰。一朵沒有尖刺的玫瑰。

「小岩，為什麼回王城？」及川問道。本來誇下海口說要當一位獵捕岩泉的獵人，但在現在突然又縮成一隻受傷的野犬。

「也沒有為什麼，只想著不能放你一個人在這裡而已。」岩泉別開頭，似乎是豁出去承認了自己的想法。

一股親吻岩泉的慾望湧上。

/

及川將岩泉壓在牆角，布幕隱去大半個宴會廳，隔離他們與世界。

他們在角落擁吻。起先是及川拉著岩泉到角落，不知怎麼的卻咬上了他的唇。猩甜在嘴裡綻放，岩泉掙扎了一會，一場遵循本能與維持本分的戰爭在腦海裡敲響。

「…唔…你在做什麼……被發現……」他試圖推開及川，但國王抓著他的力道強硬的彷彿要在他身上留下烙印，加上一開始便被壓制在牆角，根本無法掙脫。

「小岩回到這裡的目的是什麼？」如果及川是明知故問，那為什麼他看起來如此不安？

「你不是…唔嗯…都知道嗎？」

「我想聽你再說一次。」

本能很快佔了上風，他回吻在他身上求取的及川，舌頭交纏。「我是為你回來的。」

被吻過的唇還殘留著餘溫，手指經過的地方也還滾燙著。岩泉想起及川吻他時的神情，霸道中混雜著寂寞、不安。

稍早的不確定一掃而空，十年前種下的一撮什麼也不是的喜歡再次被挖出，他早就不小心愛上那雙眼瞳後的靈魂。

END.  



End file.
